cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Overlord tank
** General Ta Hun Kwai |baseunit=Overlord tank |role=Heavy assault tank |useguns=*Twin 140mm APDS cannons *Gatling cannon (upgrade) |usearmor= Very Heavy |hp= |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype= |trans= |cost= $1900 |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |squadsize= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |airspeed= |landspeed= |seaspeed= |range= |sight= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= }} The child of the 2019 Emperor Program, the Emperor Overlord Tank was an improved model of the Overlord Tank developed by General Ta Hun Kwai. These massive superheavy machines could, like the original types, run over other vehicles if they came too close. Armed with twin 140mm cannons, the Emperor Overlord was not to be underestimated. General Kwai felt it was necessary to keep the Speaker Tower equipped in the heat of battle. Every Emperor Overlord had one automatically after being forged from the War Factory. In addition to this, Kwai felt, too, it was necessary to equip a gatling cannon for self-defense against the "pests of the sky", which were called "aircraft". Emperors were most probably heavier than its ancestors, since it came with TWO other machines mounted on its gigantic turret. The only feature removed from the previous model was compatibility for the Bunker Upgrade, which General Kwai felt was unnecessary, considering that he was depending on tanks, not infantry. Upgrades The Subliminal Messaging upgrade does not affect the Emperor Overlord's speaker tower. Tactics The slow-moving while advanced and impressively armed Emperor Overlord epitomized the basic approach of the Chinese army: overwhelming firepower. In order to maximize effectiveness, these tanks were ideally used in mixed divisions, with flank protection from other units. Flank protection was essential, as the turret turn speed was lacking. But it didn't lack in anything else from then on. Counters The Emperor Tank had no counters save the Rocket Buggies, whose extremely long range and speed allowed them to do massive damage to the behemoth and avoid counter-attack. Artillery units and the ECM Tank are capable of disabling it completely at a very long range. Jarmen Kell, a specialized sniper working for the GLA, could kill the driver without destroying the tank. Thereafter, any infantry unit could claim the tank for their own side. Also, aircraft were recommended as well, for hit and run tactics only. This strategy is especially useful for USA. Resourceful GLA commanders might also consider massing and/or mixing units such as the Hijackers, Scorpions, Bomb Trucks (with disguise or cloaked by GPS scrambler) or Terrorists riding on combat cycles. At worst , a hit and lure tactic can bring these behemoths into a pack of demo mines. The perfect counter for these "babushkas" however is a deployed Nuke cannon armed with neutron shell. This will make a short work of any vehicle, even turning the tide of battle. Fully loaded Battle buses with RPG Troopers were also quite deadly against them. The best strategy, however, was to simply prevent the deployment of these monsters via various means. This can be done by attacking Kwai's economy or vital structures required to deploy them. This will hopefully delay the arrival of the tanks, if not prevent them from emerging into the battlefield inevitably. Category:Zero Hour Chinese Arsenal Category:Tanks Category:Zero Hour vehicles